


Chad

by Lilablassblau



Category: Castle
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilablassblau/pseuds/Lilablassblau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My rysposito secret santa entry for txmedic37. Original prompt inside.</p><p>A "fixer" for the rich and famous is found dead in a park. Their key witness turns out to be a Hollywood A-lister who seems to know Ryan a little bit too well for Esposito's taste. </p><p>Warning: Cars will be wrecked, gifted and named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [txmedic37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmedic37/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt by txmedic37: "What happened to the car before Chad? Were they in a car accident? Shootout? Break down on a road trip and had to hoof it to the nearest town? Saved someone important who rewarded them with Chad? Bonus points if the situation leads to boys kissing."
> 
> Couldn't use all of it obviously and it will be AU as I might have gifted Chad, their red shiny car, earlier then is canon. As far as I could fibd out tgey got it in between season 4 and 5. I put this story somewhere during season 4. Just because I can.
> 
> I hope txmedic likes my fill. All my thanks to detective-rysposito for setting up this little 'contest' and bearing with me murdering her native language-- again.

"George?"

Javier Esposito turned around, giving his partner a long, hard look. A look he learned would make the most hardened criminals shrink in fear. Unless, of course, you were Javier's partner -- Kevin Ryan. Then of course, you would just stare back with a grin.

Now, before we can get into the story the author would like to remind you, dear reader, of a few things. Yes, there is going to be car chase, a rival to complicate matters, Castle will spin wild theories and there is a weird case our two heroes will have to investigate with Beckett and this wild theory spinner will have some odd turns and twists.

However, this story is foremost a love story. A complicated one as-- and this will be important later, so read carefully now-- Javier Esposito’s relationship with Kevin Ryan follows some clear rules. At least that’s how one of our heroes, Javier, would see it.

See, Javier looks out for his sometimes too happy-go-lucky partner and Kevin is quick to sooth Javier's Hispanic temper. If they talk about feelings, it is always Ryan starting it. Always. And Javier gives solid advice. And yeah, he snarks at his partner.

This doesn’t mean our dearest detective isn’t aware of some deeper seated feelings, but we will come to that later on. For now, keep those ground rules in mind. Javier very likely will remind you now and then. The author will shut up now and let the story let run its course. Where were we? Ah yes, a park, morning, our heros just arrived...

Esposito snapped at Ryan, when they crossed the Do-not-cross line to their newest crime-scene.

"No!"

There, simple, no problem. He could do that. Never mind that since Ryan had confessed two days before in typical, "Ups, did I say that outloud"-Kevin-Ryan-style that his longest relationship had been with Chad, Javier’s world had slightly tipped in its axis. Like a major earthquake.

And like one of those catastrophes it had destroyed a lot of long built structures. Most prominently the carefully crafted ‘bro’-house Javier had built around the very fond feelings he had for his friend.

Chad! That was not a girl's name. Kevin had just continued hitting that controller's buttons, and Javier lost a match he had been so close to winning.

Where did he meet Chad? For how long did they date? Javier hadn't asked, nor would he. Again, rules. He was the stoic one, Kevin the emotional one. It had worked for several years, no need to unsettle the Rysposito Cosmos.

"Jonas?"

Javier looked around the small park, when he finally saw his senior detective. Ah yes, and there was her ever faithful servant, Castle. He finally turned to face his partner.

"Ryan," he began, determined to be his usual grumpy self, but from the surprised look on Kevin's face, maybe he was overdoing it.

"We are not naming our car," he nevertheless continued to snap at his younger partner.

With that he stepped to the body, trying to ignore the wrinkles appearing on Kevin's forehead.

"What we got?"

Beckett looked up, then just went right back at Castle. "Evidence, Castle, we need clear evidence," she said to which the tall writer nodded eagerly.

"Lanie clearly said he was killed by that tree," he began.

"I said nothing like that," their ME replied, kneeling next to a man, whose head was bashed in. Not a pretty sight and it explained why his colleagues had decided to close up way before anyone could get a glimpse of the body.

"You said it looks like he was killed by a tree root," Castle defended himself.

"Yes, bashed against it, not the tree itself attacking the guy," Beckett snapped.

Javier peeked at his watch. 8 am, a bit too early for that much sexual tension.

"And he is covered by leaves and he has dirt on his fingers."

The writer was determined this morning, Javier had to give him that. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kevin stepping closer to the old oak tree they all stood underneath. He gazed upwards, probably trying to determine if that guy could have just fallen and had a very unlucky acquaintance with the ground below.

"That does not mean the tree is an Ent, Castle," he heard Beckett trying to put an end to the discussion.

"Angry Ent," Castle corrected.

Kevin quickly took three steps back, putting some space between himself and a potential murderous tree. Despite it all, Javier had to smile at his partner. The deep sigh from Beckett drew him away from his morning routine he unofficially had named 'staring at Kevin, because he is still too out of it to notice'. So far, he had managed nicely.

“He had his wallet on himself.” Lanie held up a fiery red leather-wallet. In it were credit cards, a couple of bills, a coffee stamp card, driver’s license, ID, several customer cards, a couple of receipts in various states of decay. So far, so ordinary. Beckett pulled out his ID and a business card. The ID said Paul Kaminski, as did the business card. Under the black, simple letters there were three words: fixing, assisting and improving. A phone number was underneath it.

“Okay, Mister Kaminski here does not seem to be robbed.”

“No kidding, look at his watch, straight out of Tiffany’s,” Castle quipped. And sure enough, on his wrist blinked a couple of carats from the otherwise understated watch.

“A couple of guys already interviewed the people coming through that morning. Why don’t you have a look at his receipts?” She took out the papers and handed it to Ryan’s blue gloved hands.

“You got it!”

“Espo, see if you can find out what’s this all about.” She hold up the odd plastic card. “Espo?”

The detective blinked, then cleared his voice. “Uh, yeah, sure!” He decided to stare at the card, while turning around. “You comin’ or what,” he called at Ryan, who was still looking at the bills. Not waiting for his partner, he already aimed for his car.

Ryan took a couple of hasty steps to follow up his partner. “Gregor?”

“Get into the car, Ryan.”

The remaining three had followed the exchange with interest. “Is he always like that?” Castle then asked with a frown.

“Like what?” Beckett still looked at the wallet, already finding three different ankles to investigate. “Well, like a love-sick puppy, when around his OTL?”

“OTL?” She was still looking at the black master card, only paying half attention to Castle.

“I’m glad you asked,” Castle replied, sipping on his coffee. “One true love!”

Now, Beckett stopped, then saw how Espo actually hold the car door open for Ryan. She wanted to snap at Castle, but couldn’t help the soft smile forming on herself.

“Lanie?” The ME watched their colleagues drive away and nodded.

“I got it, girl!”

“Thanks, now, Castle let me show you why it was not a magical tree from Middle Earth running wild in New York.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get ahead in their case, Lanie talks to Esposito and Ryan still wants to name their car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to detective-rysposito for her kind help. Any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> This chapter was fighting and scratching its way to the surface, but here we are. I hope you like it.

"So, where are we?”

Beckett looked up from the murderboard. Then she gestured at the picture of their victim. “Paul Kaminski, 43, a fixer!”

Castle looked at her questioningly, but the glee in his eyes said everything Beckett needed to know. “Yes, you will like that.” She looked around and saw the guys come back from their break.

“Why not?” Ryan said, now sounding much more alert, but also slightly annoyed. He walked towards their desks in his usual fast pace. 

“A) because all the names you come up with are stupid and b) it’s a boring, black, everyday police car. No one names such a car except dorky white kids,” Espo answered with an eyeroll, right besides his partner, taking Ryan’s coat and then steering him towards Beckett and Castle. 

“I like it,” Ryan insisted. 

“Exactly my point, dude,” came the easy reply. Despite the obvious eyeroll, Beckett saw the affectionate smile, while Espo watched Ryan going on and on about their car. She bit back her own grin. 

Castle might pride himself to be the observant one, when it came to her two partners, but she had known and watched those two men for years now. So far she had witnessed Espo taking the coat from three sorts of people: Hot dates, his mother and then there was Ryan. Beckett looked back at their now fuller board. One case at a time.

“What we got?”

Ryan nodded at them, ignoring Espo’s refusal to car-naming completely. 

“Well, thanks to your findings we know now that Kaminski is quite known to the rich and infamous.”

“So, a bit like Harvey Keitel in Pulp Fiction?” Yes, Castle did like it.

“I doubt that he helped to vanish bodies,” Beckett replied with an eyeroll. “We don’t know yet if he was there for job and if he was then for whom, but we’ll get his phone-records when exactly, Ryan?”

Ryan shrugged. “Should be here in the next twenty minutes!”

Beckett turned to the board again. She brought them up to speed quickly. No next of kin, just a very distant cousin in Vermont. 

“Good, Ryan, while you wait, why don’t you get into his client list that we got from Kaminskis computer. And Espo, Lanie just called, she got some findings she wanted to show you.”

Ryan and Espo exchanged quick, surprised looks, then they narrowed their eyes at Beckett.

“What? You boys are afraid to be apart of each other for a few minutes? Does Mommy have to go with you? I’m sure Daddy will--”

Espo turned around and grabbed his coat, rolling his eyes. Ryan sat down, his distrustful face telling her clearly that she wasn’t off the hook just yet, but let it slip for now.

*******************************

“Yo, Doc, Beckett said you got something?”

Lanie hold up her left hand, in her right hand some tweezers with which she extracted tiny fibers from the body. She then placed it on a petri dish and then closed it. Then she finally looked up.

“What’s that?”

“That is one reason I wanted you here. It’s cotton.”

Javier put on his best bitch-face. “Cotton!”

Again, his ex hold up her gloved hand. “Not just any cotton-- sea island cotton. Only used in very expensive clothing, mostly for button ups or suits.”

“So, I take it, if it’s expensive it's also rare.”

Lanie nodded.

That definitely helped. “Well, thank you--”

“That’s the first part,” Lanie interrupted and Javier raised his eyebrows. 

“What’s going on?”

Lanie leaned forward, her hands on the slap. “Well, Javi, you tell me.”

Javier seemed to be honestly confused. If only Ryan had come down, Lanie would have-- “I see. That again. And now you got Mom and Dad to gang up on me,” he groaned.

“You are being a bit too obvious, my dear, that’s about it,” Lanie shot back and the detective looked on the ground, sighing. 

“Let’s assume for a second you and the rest of your girlfriends are right, have you ever seen him with a guy? Or even flirting with a guy? I clearly remember that cute blonde girlfriend, however.” So, he was frustrated and he didn’t appreciate his friends sticking their fat noses into his business. 

“Yeah, a girlfriend that he parted ways one year ago,” she amended, softening her voice. “Come on, honey, talk to me. You always had a soft spot for Kevin, but now it is getting ridiculous.”

Again, he rolled his eyes.

“What happened?” He had to give it to Lanie, she would have kicked ass in interrogation. 

“He mentioned someone, an ex. Someone he had been with longer than even Jenny,” he finally gave in and Lanie nodded.

“And now--” Lanie drifted off and Javier nodded.

“Yeah, and now,” he shrugged, looking anywhere, but his friend. When he remained quiet Lanie leaned forward, putting her hand on top of his. “Listen, Esposito, and listen good, cause I ain’t saying that a second time.”

Javier pulled a face, but indicated with a nod for her to continue. “You are one of the good guys. And you were one of the best guys I’ve been with. We did fight a lot, but we are just too much alike. Kevin on the other hand, he is like this cinnamon roll--”

“Cinnamon roll,” Javier interrupted, but Lanie just waved his hands impatiently at him. 

“Tumblr, too many lonely nights. Anyway, Kevin is not you. He is open hearted, maybe a bit dorky in an adorkable--”

“Adorkable?” Javier interrupted again sceptical, and received the trademark left eyebrow lifted Lanie-glare for it. “Tumblr, huh?” She just continued staring, so he motioned for her to continue. 

“Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, he is a very good catch, and more importantly, he can and will kick your ass whenever it's needed.”

Javier nodded gloomily, of course Kevin was a good catch. No one would ever doubt that. Too good looks, smart, warm hearted, just the right amount of mischief in him and a body-- he cleared his voice. “Your point is?”

“So are you. You are a great guy, and I’m the ex saying that.”

Ah, that would be the ‘just sayin’ it once’-part. He smiled softly. “Thanks, chica.” He frowned and then added. “That’s it? No more Tumblr-wisdom?”

Lanie put away some tools and snorted. “I think I made my point quite clear.” She picked up a file and shoved it into his hands. “The rest is up to you, big boy. Just don’t wait too long!”

Javier nodded and in a rare show of affection he stepped around the metal table and hugged the petite woman. “Thanks, girl. I’ll think about--” his phone interrupted. He pulled it out. Of course-- Ryan. “Yo?”

“Espo, we got a lead,” the strictly business voice of his partner told him. 

“On my way!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The development in the case is not quiet what Esposito would like it to be. 
> 
> As always, thanks to detective-rysposito. Any lingering mistakes are mine to keep.

When Esposito came back to the bullpen, he noticed two things. Castle was beaming like a kid on Christmas morning and there was a bulk of officers and civilians in the middle of a brawl that he remembered well from his street days in any you-name-it downtown bar at three in the morning.

“What’s going on?”

Castle pointed to the group of officers with a big, bulky man in the middle.

“This guy was caught sneaking into the crime scene. He was not very cooperative, so Officer Hoffmann tasered him. Afterwards, he promised to cooperate, but well, it only held up until his buddies--” he pointed to another group of men, standing there, shouting at the officers, shoving and pointing as well. All that was missing was an actual fistfight. “--showed up. And now, we have this.”

The detective spotted Beckett, who was trying to get her voice heard. Normally, her raised eyebrow was enough, but this time even raising her voice was not enough. She had her hands up and was arguing with a tall, dark haired men with sunglasses and a hat on.

“Wait, is that, who I think it is?”

Castle nodded eagerly. “Paul Watson.”

Esposito stared. “Isn’t he in Thailand for Agents 3?”

Castle leaned towards him, without taking a look off of the commotion in front of him. “Actually, they finished shooting there two weeks ago.”

Again, Esposito blinked. He had bugged Ryan for weeks to go into the newest spy adventure of Agent Carter, as soon as it would be released and commented on the awesome set photos. He even tried to coax the travel enthusiast with the many countries they would see, but Ryan had been still less than enthusiastic about the idea.

And now, there was Agent Nolan Carter himself, Paul Watson, standing in the bullpen. He looked around for his partner, hoping he hadn't been caught up in the bulk of very muscled men. Not without him to back him anyway.

“Relax! Ryan is out, wanted to get some lunch for us,” Castle quipped, when he very likely noticed Esposito frantic looks.

And was he actually winking? He shot a glare at him, but Castle was still smiling like an approving father giving him dating tips. Making a face, he returned to the fight, thinking about getting involved. He leaned back on his desk and pointed at the bigger group next to Beckett and Watson.

“So, what’s with the other guys?”

Castle pointed at man after man, rattling off their purpose. “Bodyguard, bodyguard, agent, friend, cousin and friend of cousin.”

“Great, he brought his entourage,” Esposito rolled his eyes.

“What the hell--”

Ryan stood behind them, paperbacks clutched in his hands, eyes moving rapidly between the circus in front of them.

“Is that--?”

“Yeah,” both of his friends answered. Castle still enjoying everything too much and Esposito watching his frowning partner out of the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, Ryan put the bags on his partner’s desk and much too Esposito’s unfolding horror marched right into the brawl, looking like a man on a mission.

“Ryan,” Esposito called after his friend and then following him in haste. Ryan, however, had already reached Watson, just as the actor shoved LT away, raising his fist and other officers running to their colleague’s defense.

“Saph?!”

It was a shout loud enough to gain the attention of everybody. Watson blinked at Ryan and then put on his best Hollywood smile. To that Ryan just crossed his arms, looking completely unimpressed by the two heads taller star.

“Sit. down.” Ryan snapped and much to everybody's surprise, Watson dropped on the next chair right away. Ryan pointed towards the suddenly quiet group.

“And tell your knuckleheads to settle right away or you all can visit our zoo downstairs.” He snapped his finger and without looking away from Watson, he added. “That goes for you especially, Warren!”

“Yes, Officer Ryan,” the biggest man mumbled and they all looked for a place to sit. “It’s detective,” Ryan growled at them, getting a united “yes, detective” in return.

Beckett was now the one frowning, but looked equally impressed. “Well, Ryan, thanks,” she then said, obviously at loss what just had happened there, and gained a tiny nod from her junior partner.

“Show’s over, people,” she then spoke up, when everyone else kept on gaping at Ryan. Slowly, everybody dissolved, muttering to each other.

Ryan still stared at Watson, whose smile had dropped of his face.

“Come on, Saph,” he actually pleaded.

Esposito saw the confusion on Beckett’s face and knew that Castle had to be skipping in joy at that development.

Never mind that this right there had to be one of the greatest, hottest things Esposito had seen Ryan do since the beginning of their partnership. And he knew that his partner was more then able to hold his own, no matter how sweet, adorkable Lanie would say, he might appear most of the time. Still, as if on cue, he was by Ryan’s side right away.

“Toby, do you have any idea in what trouble you are in right, now?”

Watson sighed dramatically and leaned back in his chair. “And you are still angry,” he stated.

“Watson!”

Watson leaned forward and sighed. “I-- Buck called me that Juri had gotten arrested and we just wanted to explain…” His voice trailed off at the displeased expression on Ryan’s face.

“Come on, Saph,” he sighed. He saw the open and hidden glares all around them. “Could we have a bit more privacy?” Ryan and Esposito exchanged one quick look and then with Beckett, who nodded at the visitor room.

****************************

“One freshly brewed double espresso.”

Castle put the steaming cup on the narrow table.

“And I have an original prop from the first Agents and maybe if I’d pick it up and if it's ok with the guys, you could sign it later?”

Watson blinked at Castle. “Who are you again?”

Esposito couldn’t help the snort.

“Richard Castle, bestseller author--”

“You friends of Ryan?” Watson interrupted, looking weary.

Castle opened and closed his mouth, then just shrugged and mumbled a “Yes.”

Then the actor nodded. “Sure, friends of Saph are friends of mine. Bring it, dude, and I’ll sign it.” Castle turned to Ryan, who was still very silent, but after an eyeroll nodded. Then he raised his eyebrows at Watson.

“I wanted to have something gone and someone recommended to me Kaminski as the guy who can manage that,” Watson finally said.

Ryan leaned against the wall of the visitor-room and crossed his arms over his chest, still just staring.

“Do I have to say it?”

Javier had to admit, he always loved to see his partner grilling someone. He was sharp, witty and had a quiet confidence that threw off many suspects. And apparently Hollywood A-listers as well.

Watson sighed and then hunched his shoulders. “Okay, but could we close that door?”

Javier squared his shoulders. No way he left his partner alone with a volatile witness.

“Espo?”

With a clench of his heart, Javier heard the silent plea to cooperate, to let him do this on his own. And while Ryan was willing to give his partner space, when he wanted it, it wasn’t that easy for Espo to the same in reversed roles. Because Kevin was his partner, his best friend, the one person in his life that would be irreplaceable. No matter how small the thread was, Javier always made a point to stay with him.

So, of course he opened his mouth to protest, snap really, shoulders already drawn back, eyes narrowed-- “Please, Javi. I got it!”

And this just wasn’t fair. How easily Javier grumbled under Kevin’s gentle guidance and how much he actually wanted to pull him closer, just to show that guy that Kevin Ryan was his.

“I’ll be right outside!”

Ryan smiled this knowing smile of his and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ryan kicks ass here. I like it, when he kicks ass. When I'm not mean to him, but that would be a different story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson pulls his weight and a bullet is found. 
> 
> As always, many thanks to my lovely beta!

Esposito rushed into the break room, grabbed a cup a bit more forceful than needed and knocked the sugar right on the floor. Cursing quietly, he bent down and began to pick up the pieces. He hadn’t noticed anyone come in, until some hands gave him a small broom. 

“You okay?” Beckett nodded towards the visitors room, where Watson’s hunched over form was seen. He couldn’t even spot Kevin from that position. And why did that idiot actor have a special nickname for his partner anyways? Kevin always told him everything, but left out the tidbit that he was best buds with Paul freaking Watson. Great looking, openly bi, Watson. “Yeah, I’m just dandy,” he grunted and got up to throw away the crushed pieces of the sugar cup. 

“You know that Ryan didn’t look very thrilled to see Watson.” Beckett got a cup as well and started to fill both.

“Yeah, so?” 

Both cops decided to look intently at their mugs. 

“So, I wouldn’t worry about it,” Beckett said, grabbing a sugar package from the shelf above. 

Et tu, Brutus? Maybe Lanie had a point and he was being too obvious. 

“He wants to name our car, Kate,” he said and earned a chuckle. 

“I think it’s sweet and very Kevin,” she said, taking her cup and leaned against the cupboard. 

He wanted to say something, but got stuck at the affectionate tone he barely heard his partner use. Then again, it was Kevin Ryan they were talking about and it was indeed very much Kevin to give names to inanimate objects. And just thinking about the 37 names - yes, he was counting - Esposito had already rejected since this morning, brought a smile to his face.

He half feared to get another speech about ‘acting on his feelings’, but when he looked at Kate, she had that knowing look on her. She patted his shoulder once, giving comfort the cop way.

Shortly before she reached the door, she stopped and said. “Whatever happens, Javier, don’t hurt him.” The ‘or else’ implicit in her voice.

He nodded, grateful that Beckett was so much more than just their colleague. 

“Understood.”

He followed Beckett out the break room and they settled in front of the murderboard again. 

“So, Lanie told me to that she found sea-cotton fibers on the victim.”

Beckett raised an eyebrow. “Impeccable taste then,” she answered and Esposito was not the least surprised that Kate ‘500 coats and counting’ Beckett knew what that meant. Both looked to the visitors room and Beckett shrugged at his unasked question. 

“He has an alibi, Espo. Was caught on camera with one of his old football buddies entering a club yesterday and then poured a drink over a waiter when he disliked the temperature.”

To that Esposito pulled a face. “So, not a murderer, but conspiracy to murder maybe? You saw the entourage, who followed his fearless leader into battle.”

Both looked over to Juri, who was apparently puzzled by his own shoes, at which he stared intently at with an open mouth. 

“Einstein over there already admitted that he tried to retrieve the bullet. He claims his boss had no idea,” Beckett said, while they both watched Juri giggle about his shoes. “And I’m inclined to believe him.”

“A bullet? Did CSU find it?” 

Both cops looked at the murder board, where Kaminski stared at them, Watson smiled and Juri looked, well, not that bright. They both took a deep sip from their cups. With a smile Beckett noted her partner stealing glances at a particular closed door. 

“Ah yes, it’s a .25!”

“That’s unusual,” Esposito replied, covering his distraction poorly. 

“Yes, but I know what it is. Or Castle did,” she continued. Normally, the Hispanic partner would be rolling his eyes at her dramatic reveal and tell her to get on with it. She should be more annoyed at how her ex-special forces partner was craning his head not so subtly at that unmoving door like a jealous teenager. Then again, it was strangely endearing how badly Espo had it for his partner and maybe Castle was right and he needed to be shoved into the right direction.

“Hey, lover-boy, a bit of attention?”

That worked. Ah, and there was his glare. So, Ryan hadn’t changed everything.

Esposito cleared his voice. “So, what’s with the bullet?”

“It is from a baretta,” she said and had a smug smile on her face. “And our dear Mr. Watson plays the American James Bond. So, we checked his records and he indeed has a baretta. We only need his gun to confirm it was actually his gun that was fired in the park.”

Frowning, Esposito watched his senior detective put that additional information on the board. 

It all made very little sense. A guy, head obviously smashed in after a nightly hiking trip up a tree, but according to the autopsy he hadn't fallen down that tree, but had it smashed in on purpose. A bullet, but no GSW, unless you counted that mildly wounded tree. Some very expensive fibers, but the guy who was rich enough for that clothing, had a very solid alibi. Something was missing. Something that stuck it all together. And from the look on Beckett’s face, she thought the same.

“Maybe, it was a different client? Many were rich, lots of secrets. There was that hedge fund manager, who earns way more than Mr. wanna-be-actor back there,” Esposito suggested, nodding to the still closed door. He almost succeeded leaving the snide out of his tone. 

Slowly, Beckett shook her head. “No, I think we are on the right track. There is just something--” Her voice trailed off. They were both looking at their evidence so far, when finally the door opened again and Ryan appeared, next to him a slightly subdued Watson. He, however, reached over and clapped Ryan on the shoulder, who smiled at whatever Watson had said.

The actor sat with his crew, who started to whisper furiously at their boss and friend. 

Ryan stopped walked over to them, shaking his head. “Well?” Beckett nodded towards their visitors.

“He went out with an old buddy back from his football days- Rich Hollies. Yeah, the guy that did not quite catch the ball back then and lost them the superbowl.” 

Ah, yeah, Esposito remembered it. That final. The only final Watson actually participated in and didn’t win. Back then, he felt bad for him, now he couldn’t help the satisfied smirk.

“Anyway, he was hopping bars until late in the evening. And he had that stupid gun with him, the Bond-barreta and they apparently played “Bond against Carter”, both very drunk and the gun goes off, almost, but not shooting Hollies. The morning after they freaked and hired Kaminski, who went to retrieve the bullet.” 

Ryan didn’t even try to keep the sarcasm out of his retale. Take that, Agent Carter, thought Esposito with a smug grin towards the still lingering group. 

“Ok, we need that gun,” said Beckett. Ryan and Esposito nodded. “I’ll send a uni--”

“Detective Beckett, a word?”

Behind them, still in coat, a wet umbrella in her one hand, her bag in her other, stood Captain Gates. And looking very peeved. 

“Now,” she said, already on her way to her office. With raised eyebrows, Beckett followed their boss to her office. Ryan crossed his arms, mouth half open in wonder who had stepped on their Captain’s toes. His eyebrows jumping and drawing together as if they had a life of their own. 

“I thought she was at a meeting at 1PP for the whole day,” Ryan then just stated, even though the confusion was clear on his face. 

Shrugging, Esposito nodded towards their visitors. “My bet, it has something to do with Captain America and his Justice League over there.”

To that Ryan just snorted, turning to him. “Avengers,” he then said. 

Giving his best ‘you are a dork, but I like you anyways’ look to the smaller man, the older detective turned to go to their desks. “Of course you would know the difference,” he replied dryly and saw Ryan grin out of the corner of his eyes. 

“Uh, I got us lunch, Espo. Your favourite, 102,” Ryan suddenly said, when he had slumped down on his chair, grabbing one of the paper bags. “And as we will be stuck here I thought we can solve and eat,” Ryan unloaded the small white cartons on his desk. 

The door to Gates office opened and after a short handshake, Watson followed her inside and it was closed again.

“Uh hmm,” Javi sat down, only half listening to the ramblings of his partner. He wanted to know what is was between Ryan and Watson. He itched to ask and hear Ryan tell him that it was nothing and just Watson being an annoying idiot and he really had eyes for Javi anyways--

“Detectives, would you join us for a few minutes?” 

Both men got up, Ryan with a pitiful look on their still untouched meal. 

Watson passed them by on their way in, winking at Ryan. Either he ignored it or didn’t see, but Esposito didn’t catch any reaction from his partner. 

“Detective Esposito, please close the door.” Gates leaned against her desk, gesturing at the still unoccupied seats in front of the big table. She crossed her arms in front over her chest, looking at her people over her glasses. 

“Gentlemen, as I have already explained to Detective Beckett here, the commissioner got a call from Senator Perry one hour ago. Perry voiced concerns that our people picked up Mr. Watson this afternoon. So, long story short, both men are fans of a certain Agent Carter and poker buddies of his lawyer. I was about to tell you to treat lightly here, but it seems we have an unexpected ace up our sleeve.”

She looked directly at Ryan, who cleared his voice, slouched down his seat and looked more and more embarrassed by the second. “Erm, Sir--”

“I was not finished, Detective Ryan,” Gates snapped at him and he snapped his mouth shut. “I don’t really care why or how as long as it was according to the law, but you have an admirer in Mr. Watson, Detective.”

Esposito couldn’t help his snort and even Beckett couldn’t help the smile, while Ryan now openly frowned. “And I say we use that to our advantage. So, if Mr. Watson wants you to handle his case and only you, I say, we grant his wish and we all have a much easier life.”

Now, Ryan shot up in his seat. “With all due respect, Sir, we are trying to solve a murder here and not feed into the whims of a diva. I did not study and work for years to become a NYPD detective to become the personal nanny of a feather brained egomaniac,” Ryan exploded. 

Esposito wanted nothing more than to kiss his partner right there. He settled for a straight posture, firm nod, crossed arms and a, “You got it, bro!”

Gates unfolded her arms and took of her glasses with a sigh. “Listen, Ryan, it might seem to you that most of the time I’m just here to complicate your lives, but I do have to consider other matters here as well. And as much as I hate politics and favours because of friends in high places, I also learned the hard way that sometimes you have to accept a lost battle to win a war, or in our case to find a murderer.” 

Her face softened, when she still saw the angry faces of her detectives. “So, if Watson has a soft spot for you, then we could either ignore it and have an even bigger temper tantrum and more complications, while we just want to solve a murder or we give him what he wants for now, have a much easier life and access and solve that damn case.”

Ryan sighed and then nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

Gates gave them a grim smile and nod. “Okay, Detective Esposito, you help your partner, while Beckett and Mr. Castle hold down the fort here.”

Surprised Esposito opened his mouth, but after a hard glare from his Captain just nodded and followed his crew outside the office. Ryan already marched towards Watson, a grim expression sat on his face.

“Okay, Paul, let’s go.”

Watson sprung up, glee clearly on his face. “To do what?”

“Solve a murder,” Ryan replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I managed to portray Kate well enough. She is a difficult one for me to write, even though I love her character.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drive outisde New York to get a hold of the gun. And finally another lead.

  
They walked up to their black, departement issued car in determined strides, Watson clearly in a much too good mood for someone involved in a murder, his voice echoing off in the half empty garage.

“Guys, guys, wait. I brought the arrow.” Castle shouted out of his much more remarkable Mercedes, hectically opening the door and jumping out of the still running car.

Esposito leaned against the car, with a shaking head. Fanboys. Castle showed a frowning Watson a metallic arrow. “What’s this?”

“The arrow from _Agents 1_. The one, you shot the Irish terrorist with?” Castle clarified, when Watson still showed a blank face, but then “Aww!” The blond man took the arrow and with a shrug hold out his hand.

“No, I don’t know have a pen, Paul,” Ryan said and got into the car.

“Ah, let me,” Castle produced a black pen with a grin, “Always have one ready, don’t want to disappoint a fan. I’m sure you know how it is,” he chuckled, while Esposito pushed by him with a mumbled “Dude, restraint!” and got into the car.

“It goes to ‘Richard’.”

“What do you do, again?” Watson asked, while trying to sign the head of the arrow.

“I’m a writer,” Castle supplied, looking less enthusiastic.

“Anything I could heard of?”

“Well, _Derrick Storm_ …” Watson shook his head. “...or _Nikki Heat_?” A knock against the window interrupted them, Esposito showed his watch with a scowl. Ryan nodded from the driver’s seat. Castle looked at them in sync as always and suddenly had a great idea. One of those brilliant Castle-ideas Beckett would flick his ear for. But what did she knew about well out plots anyways?

“Well, my close friend Kevin is the inspiration for Sean Raley, one of the main characters in the _Nikki Heat_ series,” he said and snapped the arrow and pen out of Watson’s hands. And bingo! Watson’s face lightened up.

“Yeah?”

“You should ask him about it, he would surely love to talk about it,” he added, going back to his still running car.

Behind Watson, Esposito got out of the car again. “Hey, Watson, could we leave, now?”

Watson grinned at the other man, patted his shoulder. “Didn’t know you worked with a star,” he said and wedged by him into the front seat.

Esposito narrowed his eyes, but then with throwing his arms up in the air, got on the backseat.

*************************************

“So, where are you staying?” Ryan pulled out into the busy New York traffic.

“Bedford.”

“Bedford?” Both detectives cried out.

“And you couldn’t tell us that before we drove one hour around to get a hold of a stupid weapon,” Esposito snapped.

“Would it have changed anything, if I had,” Watson shot back and received icy quietness from behind.

“Well, maybe we are lucky. In this weather many people try to get of the street anyway and it might be faster than you think. Besides it's gorgeous there.” Ryan tried to appease the tense situation and received snorts from both sides.

“Whatever, man. Just drive!” Great, hours in the car, in bad weather, while that dude did his best to charm his obvlious partner into his surely much too big bed.

“Man, you got a charmer there,” Watson leaned towards Ryan, who actually chuckled at that stupid comment.

“Ah, he grows on you.” His younger partner smiled and received a chuckle for that from Watson, now. _Yes, take his side, traitor!_ Esposito felt like the weather outside was very appropriate for his mood. It was raining heavily, and a storm was on the horizon.

“Well, now I wish we would have taken my BM. I thought you guys have a cool SUV.”

To that Ryan snorted. “You are thinking FBI, not notoriously underfunded NYPD,” the Irishman shook his head, looking at the red light in front of him.

“Yeah, but this? This thing has no soul, no character. You should not be forced to drive this thing,” Watson knocked on the sideboard.

“And you wanted to name it,” Esposito couldn’t help himself, which earned him a vicious glare through the back mirror.

“Because it’s our car. It should have a name. I like it,” Ryan replied, while turning on the intersection that carried them outside the city.

“Nah, Saph. I have to agree with Grumpy there. This is a not a car worthy of a name. You name sports cars, rare cars, hell red cars- red sports cars - but not this thing.”

Suddenly Watson turned in his seat. “Hey, I know you said I don’t owe you, but I could treat you to a shiny, red ferrari, uh, or Corvette?”

“Watson, do you have any idea where we have to park our car sometimes? And why don’t we announce ourselves with speakers any time we try to observe someone?”

Okay, the little boy part of Esposito got very giddy about the prospect of driving a shiny red Corvette, jealousy be damned. The other part just cheered his partner on to put this bastard into his place. _That’s_ _my boy!_

“But maybe a red, if not so extremely expensive car then?”

“Watson!” _Ah,_ _serves you right, you presumptuous dick_ , Esposito grinned to himself. “No car! I mean it, ok?”

Watson just shrugged and looked outside to the rain, only to pick up the conversation again. This time trying a new angle.

“So, a star in a book, now, I hear?”

Esposito didn’t have to stop staring holes into the passing by traffic to know that Ryan blushed at that and maybe even beamed. He loved those books after all. His Hispanic partner had tried to feign non-interest, but after the third call of Ryan - one in the middle of the night for heaven’s sake - where Ryan had giggled into his phone about ‘Roach’ he had caved and read it. 

“Well, it’s nice to be recognized for your efforts and it gives me free coffee at my favourite coffeehouse by my apartment, cause the manager is a fan.”

“Ah, the fortunes of fame. Maybe we could smuggle Raley into _Agents_ next time?”

Ryan gave Watson a startled side glance.

“I mean being a big action hero himself, he would surely fit into an action film--” Watson started, but was interrupted by Esposito.

“He is not an action hero. He doesn’t even have a proper backstory besides being irish.” Enough was enough. Before Ryan started to swoon and embarrass himself, Esposito just had to put into perspective.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ryan deflate a little, his hands gripping the wheel harder and his mouth firmly shut by clenched teeth.

_Great, Esposito, and now he is angry at you or worse - hurt. Just because you can’t keep your dainty feelings at check!_

“I mean, he is a great character, but without Ochoa--”

“Who has a private-life, yes, thank you, Esposito!” Ryan now interrupted him, glaring at the flooding road.

_Yes, pissed and hurt! Good going there, Javier!_

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Whatever, man, let’s just get there.”

The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence. Until of course, Watson had to open his stupid mouth again and Ryan was more than willing to listen to his idiotic tales about fame and adventure and yes, strange allusions to their connected past and by the half of it Ryan was laughing and shoving Watson playfully, while ignoring his brooding partner on the backseat.

*************************************

They stopped at a surprisingly small hotel, maximum 15 rooms from the look of it. Watson jumped out, leading them to his two-bedroom suite, while still telling his partner about a nearly lethal stunt he performed himself.

“Oh wait, my phone. Yeah?” Watson listened to whomever was on the line, while picking up his keycard at the reception and then walking slowly down the hall.

Ryan fell back to grant him some privacy, giving his silently fuming partner a quizzitive look. “Well, wanna tell me, who pissed in your breakfast,” he interrupted their silence.

Esposito looked at the ceiling. He had two possibilities. One, coming clean to his partner of five years, his best friend and possible the best person he would ever meet - not to mention those gorgeous eyes, that very nice ass and all around good looks - and tell him that he was steaming from jealousy and wanted Kevin to be his, his and his alone.

Or he could be his usual obtuse self, glare at Ryan for being too sensitive and say something about him not coming clean to him about Watson.

Of course, he chose option B.

“Why didn’t you tell me you know Paul Watson. I’ve been going on and on about Agents and not once you drop the hint that you know that guy?”

Ryan blinked, and why shouldn’t he? In Ryan’s shoes, he would be very confused as well, when his partner would had become an irritating asshole for no apparent reason.

_Quite sure that’s not what Lanie tried to accomplish with her little speech._

“Look, Ryan, I’m sorry. It’s just. He is so familiar with you and it caught me off guard. That’s all,” he said, trying to save the situation. And if only he could read those blue eyes a bit better that now just stared at him.

“‘Kay, yes, whatever, man! Mi casa es su casa or whatever. I’ll get it to dry cleaning” Watson turned to them again. “That was Hollies. chatterbox he is, he wanted to know if I’m off the hook just yet and to tell me my bodyguards are staying in New York tonight. Don’t need them here anyways and I’ve got New York’s finest around,” Watson interrupted just at the wrong moment.

Ryan’s face went from curious to business in seconds. “We just need your gun, Paul. Your alibi is solid,” he said to their witness, but before he followed Watson up to the elevator he put his hand on Esposito’s arm, squeezing it gently. As if he tried to say, “gotcha!” and “we will talk later and clear everything up.” And Esposito couldn’t help the soft smile running down his face.

The actor’s suite was quite mellow for someone, who reportedly had earned 32 million for the last Agents. Two bedrooms, a spacious lounge with a small bar, normal sized bathroom and a small balcony.

“How come you are hanging with Hollies anyways,” Ryan asked after he had looked around the living area. He very likely had seen the football match that was on on the still running TV.

Watson shrugged, gun in his hand.

“Yeah, didn’t he threaten to break your ‘stupid, worthless fingers’ after that 'final' and your ‘pass’?” Esposito used the air-quotations rather freely, earning a slight head shake from his partner.

“Look, Hollies was upset. Yeah, it was not the best throw in history, but he fumbled as well. And afterwards, he got injured and he made a couple of stupid decisions. So, when he was really down, we put it aside and I helped him out. And now, we are good.” He held up the gun. “He even got me the gun, when he heard I’m a Bond fan.”

Ryan frowned and exchanged a silent look with his partner, who had the same dubious look on his face. A gun as a peace offering seemed weird to both cops, but who knows how stars showed their affection. Both had received strange gifts from Castle over the last years.

“There you go. Is there something else I could do for you, Saph?” Ryan took the gun.

“Inconceivably no,” Ryan answered and rolled his eyes.

Paul Watson grinned at Ryan. “Man, swallowed another library, did you?”

To that comment the Irishman actually blushed. Nevermind that a blushing Ryan was an irresistible Ryan, Watson was again way too familiar with his partner. Esposito stepped in front of Ryan.

“Anyone want a beer? Maybe a Guinness for my favourite Irish Cop?” Watson winked, actually god damn winked at Ryan. The third time today. Even Ryan had to realize by now something was up.

“Just water, Paul. We are working here,” Ryan replied, again with that eyeroll. Paul just took the snarkiness in stride and skipped to the minibar.

Ryan sighed and rolled his shoulders.

“Ryan, Paul Watson, is hitting on you,” Esposito suddenly bursted out, not being able anymore to leave that uncommented, but Ryan just shrugged at that.

“Yeah, always had and apparently always will,” he then said, obviously dead set against talking about it.

“And what about that stupid nickname?”

The younger man shook his head and then gestured at his eyes. “Sapphire, it’s how he called me the first time. And from then on he couldn’t let it drop. I guess he had just come out and went a bit overboard back then.”

Watson filled in two glasses with ice-cubes.

“Not only back then…” His voice trailed off, when he spotted a shirt hanging over the sofa. A dirty shirt, blue from what he could tell. Quickly he got out his gloves, and pulled the clothing up. It had dirty smudges over it. When he checked the label, it said 100% sea-cotton.

“Who wore that yesterday?”

With both glasses in hands, Watson returned to them. “Paul?” Ryan’s voice had a sharp edge to it.

“Thomas,” Watson put the glasses down.

Handing the shirt to Ryan’s still gloved hands, Esposito pulled out his phone. “Thomas who?”

“My cousin--,” Watson sighed and put his hand to his face. “Let me guess, another screw up?”

Slowly, he doubted that guy’s judge in character. “Yo, Beckett, you need to get Watson’s cousin into interrogation.”

  
*****************************

“So, you and Watson?”

They sat in the car. Ryan this time co-piloting. The rain still pouring down and almost no traffic on the street. Watson had looked devastated, but had told them where to find Thomas Kaufman. “Saph, why would he shot Kaminski?” He had pleaded with Ryan, who had shown sympathy, but remained firm. “We will have to question him about it!”

Of course, his thick-headed partner was only interested in that.

Kevin cringed and sighed. A not so tiny part of him did enjoy the wrinkles on Espo’s forehead that seem to appear whenever Paul was close or was the topic of their conversation, hell, even if he was just mentioned. In Kevin’s pink, heart shaped part of his mind that was full of romance and happiness, this frown was a clear declaration of love.

But then again, the other, oddly quadruple shaped, grey and rational part of his mind reminded him that his partner had so far made no further inclination that his bro filled love was anything but just that - brotherly affection. Very smooth, attractive affection for his admittedly dorky, pale and too often awkward partner.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“He knows you. Hell, his whole crew knows you.”

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I arrested his friend at a bar brawl down in Brooklyn, back when I was a rookie with the 16th. He was present, but it turned out he was just at the wrong time at the wrong place with the wrong people. So, he helped me close the case and I talked to my Cap to keep him out of the system.”

“You got Mr. ‘God’s gift to the world’ to cooperate?” Javier moved their car to the second lane and gave Kevin a hard look.

“Well, you might have noticed that he somehow likes me,” was the sheepish answer.

Javier grabbed the wheel much harder than he had to. “You slept--”

“What, woah, no!”

He caught the affronted look on Kevin’s face out of the corner from of his eyes, when he changed lanes once again. “Because he's a dude?” Javier tried to sound casual, but could hear his own heart beating. _Please deny it, please deny--_

“If I said no, would it be bad?”

It was spoken so softly, Javier nearly missed it. He looked over, saw the wrinkles and took a deep breath. _Just get it together._ “You know, Kev, that would be--”

A loud bang drowned out everything and then they were thrown to the left. A car had ran into them, tailing them in the left side. Javier saw Kevin being slammed to the left and then to the right. He wanted to reach out, see if his friend was alright, as that bang against the door couldn’t have been good.

He felt a sharp pain and everything went black around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to do a cliffhanger. Wiii!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally they have a suspect. A suspect still on the loose.

"Espo!”

“Javi!”

“Come on, say something!”

He blinked and felt something warm on his face. Slowly the blurriness faded away and he looked into the face of his very worried partner. “Kev,” he slurred, feeling a vicious throb in his head and left side.

“There you go, Javi. Look at me,” his partner said, a relieved smile on his face. Esposito leaned into the warmth on his left face, it felt oddly reassuring. He lifted his left hand to feel what it could be and touched Kevin’s hand that had cupped his face softly.

For a moment, both men stared at each other. It occurred to Esposito that this was the closest they had ever been to holding hands and suddenly felt very warm, and the air seemed to leave the car. He dropped his hand and straightened up, which made Ryan drop his as well. Silently cursing his own inaptitude to come clean to his friend, he tried to cover his rising blush by looking at his left side.

“What happened?”

If Ryan thought he was an idiot for missing another chance or was just glad that he was back to his old no-nonsense self, he didn’t show. “A black BM ran us of the road,” he heard his friend say. When he lifted his shirt, he saw an already forming bruise on his hip, which surely explained why moving his left leg hurt as well, or rather half of his body. Examining his face in the mirror, he was glad to see that there was no blood, just minor bruising. _Well, the headache will be a bitch._

“I was out of it myself for a bit and when I came through, there was a guy holding a gun into my face, telling me to not move and put my hands up.”

Esposito turned his face and looked at the younger man sharply. This time, he saw the blood on Ryan’s right side. With a growl, he turned Ryan’s head to examine the wound. Never mind that he had a bruised hip, someone had hold a gun to his partner’s face and surely had hit him with it, when Ryan didn’t hold still as he was told to.

“Kevin, what the hell,” he growled, feeling an itch to hit someone, anyone, but kept on gently brooding the wound. Well, at least it appeared to be superficial.

Esposito tried to get out his phone, but all it gave him was pain. And he hid his wince badly as Ryan had his own mobile in his hands in seconds. “I’m getting an ambulance,” Ryan explained.

“Don’t you dare,” the Hispanic growled and received a hard glare from his partner. “You are obviously in pain, who knows what’s broken inside,” snapped Ryan back.

“Ryan, we have a murder to solve,” Esposito growled and tried once again to reach for his damn mobile.

“You were unconscious for a few minutes, you thick headed imbecile, now, let me call a damn bus!” Ryan sounded pissed, but he knew that he was most likely just freaked out and needed to make sure his partner was ok.

“Tell you what, you get us back to the precinct and after we handed out the gun, sorted through all the evidence again, I let you drive us, yes us, Mr. ‘I put up a fight against armed madmen’, to the hospital,” he tried to amend the situation.

“Espo, he took the gun,” Ryan sighed.

“He what?” Esposito shouted and tried to turn to the backseat without upsetting his hurt side all over again. And right where the bagged gun was supposed to be, was only that stupid shirt. “What’s with that stupid gun? The guy had a smashed in head.”

Ryan had this frown on his face that he always had, when he had an idea. “What if that gun had been involved in something else? Another murder?”

“So, Watson helped a murderer to hide?”

“Or he didn’t know this weapon was hot. You saw that man, he takes a gun from someone without questioning its background and it doesn't occur to him that guy could have bad motives. He lends his stuff to his friends without checking, who had what. I mean, what if his cousin had actually shot someone with that thing, uh? He has a record, doesn’t he?”

Esposito finally got out his phone to dial Beckett. Outside the rain was still heavy and by now it was completely dark. How he hated this day.

********************************

Beckett leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes for a moment. Something was not right. So, the guys had found a matching clothing to the fiber on Kaminskis body. With very likely matching dirt. And his cousin had worn it that night. But what reason did his cousin have to frame Watson? He had stood by him even through his drug trial, why would he want his only supporter in jail? And by murdering Kaminski?

“It all doesn’t make much sense, huh?”

Castle hold out a full cup of hot coffee. With a tiny smile, she took it.

He sat down on his usual chair. “Well, they are bringing in Mr. Kaufman, right now. Let’s see what he has to say.”

Castle nodded and looked over to two unoccupied desks. “What’s taking them so long?”

“Watson stays in Burbank,” she explained, sniffing the warm beverage in her hands. Coffee always had had such a calming sense.

“Burbank?”

“Yeah, Burbank, Castle, ask me how excited Javier’s text message sounded,” she snorted.

“Oh, but this is great!” Castle suddenly exclaimed.

“How?”

“Well, this means Esposito has to see what it’s like, when someone charms his significant other and pours praise over him and maybe he realizes he has to step up his game a little to keep his one true love,” he explained excitedly, leaning forward and actually whispered even though many had cleared out for the evening.

She tried to be annoyed with the writer and his childish antics, but had to admit that his enthusiasm to see two of their friends finally getting together had something endearing.

“Don’t you think Ryan could make the first step as well?” She instead settled for.

“Come on, you know that’s not how it works. Ryan is emotionally available, he is not the one that needs the push. It’s like me and you, Beckett. When it comes to feelings, I talk about it, but you are the one that has admit to it,” he explained patiently.

Beckett gave him a startled look and even Castle seemed to know what he had said, because he looked at her intently.

“I--”

“Detective?” Two unis walked down the bullpen, between them Thomas Kaufman.

“Yes, bring him to room 3,” Beckett pointed them down the hall, not looking up from her file. She already had read that file. She knew the suspect’s rep sheet. And even though they didn’t have that shirt yet, she wanted to confront him right now. Needed to get a feeling if he would try to run.

Slowly, she got up. Castle in tow, she went into the interrogation, her eyes still on the file. Looking up briefly, she sat down.

“Thomas Gregory Kaufman,” she started, seeing her suspect already squirm. She let her face remain passive. “Quite a file you got here,” she tipped against the papers with her fingers, finally looking up.

He could see the family resemblance, big built, blond, and grey eyes. The posture was much more slouched though. He sniffed, and shrugged. “I paid my dues. Three years in prison, 500 days community work.”

“Hmm, yes, you also were once in possession of firearms even though you are not allowed to carry one anymore.”

“So?” He scratched his face, his eyes trying to peek into his file.

Beckett smiled. “Like fancy clothing?”

“What? No, my cousin has that tick. For me, if it doesn’t itch, it’s good.”  
  
Castle started to chuckle. “You don’t say,” he quipped and Beckett smiled at the confused man.

“Speaking of Mr. Watson, we have a statement from your cousin that you borrowed a shirt from him last night. We found fibers from the same cotton on the murder victim. And the shirt looks dirty. What do you think our CSU will find on that shirt? Maybe the victim’s DNA? Gun residue?”

Kaufman shot up straight. “What? Wait? You think I killed that guy? Why would I do that? I don’t even know him.”

“You tell us! Or do you want to wait for the lab’s results?”

Ah, and now the sweat. Kaufman leaned forward, rubbing his forehead. “Paul helped me get sober. I just left the party two days ago, cause everybody was getting drunk and I was so close to get something as well. Just one damn drink.”

“You want us to believe that you drove up to Bedford--”

“I’m not staying in Bedford. Only Paul, one of his bodyguards and well, Hollies lives up there…” He broke off, breathing in deeply. “Hollies, Hollies wanted the shirt after someone spilt wine over his. I didn’t care, so we changed.”

Castle and Beckett changed quick looks. Castle leaning forward. “Rich Hollies?”

There was a knock, LT stepped in. “Detective, it’s Detective Esposito. He said it’s urgent,” he whispered at her and she nodded. “Hold that thought,” she said, getting up.

“Esposito, I’m in the middle of a breakthrough with Kaufman here,” she began, not keeping her anger out of her voice.

“Yo, Beckett. The gun is gone,” he heard the voice of her co-worker. “A black BM ran us off the street. I lost consciousness for a bit, and a masked guy put a gun against Ryan’s head.”

“God, are you guys ok?”

“Yeah, a bit banged up-- no, I don’t need an ambulance, Ryan-- Listen, Beckett, Sherlock here has a theory. And now that the gun is gone I tend to agree. He thinks the gun is the key. We should check for other murders with a .25 caliber. Maybe we get a match and maybe that’s the missing link. Oh, and something else, Watson got the gun from Hollies.”

Beckett sat down. Hollies. Of course. “LT, we need a BOLO.”

“Espo, Hollies wore that shirt the night of the murder.”

It was silent on the other side, then a curse. “Okay, where is he?”

“We don’t know yet, but it’s safe to say that Watson is in danger,” she replied, seeing Castle rushing towards him. He waved at her. “Espo wait a sec-- what, Castle?”

“Kaufman told Hollies about Espo and Ryan picking up the gun. And he called him again, when we picked him up,” he said.

“Espo, get back to Bedford, I’ll get a couple of unis to meet you in the middle.” She waved LT by again.

“Beckett--”

“No, this is not up for discussion. Hollies most know we are onto him and he already assaulted you once. Get back there, protect Watson and hand over the evidence to the police there,” she interrupted him, her voice dropping a little.

“Right. Keep us posted,” came the tired reply.

“You, too. Stay safe.”

The line clicked and Beckett bit her underlip. She knew those two could take care of themselves, but she still hated to be so far away from them, especially when a murderer was after them. Castle still stood there, worry evident on his face.

She had to believe they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there, three chapters left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown on the street.

“Okay, back to Bedford,” Esposito said, after he had thrown his mobile on the sideboard.

“Okay, move!” Ryan had listened quietly the whole time. Well, except that ambulance bit.

“Ryan--”

“Move!”

What was it with that day? Could he not just be left in peace, and do his job?

Next to him, Ryan moved to fully face it. “Javier!” Oh God, he called him Javier. Only, when he is done with his partner, very concerned, wants him to do something very badly or has his extremely mushy phase Kevin Ryan called him ever Javier. And as usual, he had no real defenses against his younger partner.

Sure, he growled or feigned not to be influenced by Ryan, but in the end, Ryan got his wish.

“I can see that something is bothering you and when something is bothering you, you get--”

Esposito turned sharply, regretting it in an instant, wincing, but still tried his glare on Ryan, who quirked his head to the left, gesturing to Esposito. “-- like that!”

And now the amused, smart-ass smile. “However, your macho, special-forces pride aside, we have to face the facts. You are hurt, you can barely move to face me, so I doubt you can react fast enough in case that nutcase tries to run us of the street again.”

S _tay, strong, Esposito. No matter how blue these eyes are. If you ever want to have the upper hand in a maybe relationship, you will have to learn to stand your ground._

Ryan sighed and reached forward. He got out the keys. He put them on the sideboard.

“Wha--”

“Tell you what, if you can reach that keys in under 20 seconds, I let you drive!”

*************************

“I hate you!”

Next to him, on the driver’s seat, his partner snorted.

“You went down fighting, man,” he said, looking straight ahead, not to get lost in the heavy rain.

So far no other cars passed them by. Still, both cops kept their eyes open. “Beckett texted that three cars are on their way. However, because of the the storm streets were flooded and apparently a tree had hit a mall nearby. Nothing bad, but still--”

“How long?” Ryan interrupted, looking into the back mirror, where a car came close.

“Ten minutes.”

Silently, he nodded. The rustling and then clicking told him that Espo had drawn his weapon. So, he had seen the car as well.

“Okay, George, let’s show them, what we got,” he mumbled, ignoring the snort next to him.

The car came closer and closer until it pulled next to them. Like last time, the BM crashed right into their side, but this time, Ryan was pulling his car right next into him as well. That gained them some momentum and he could put them ahead again.

However, this time, their attacker just crashed into their rear. Next to him, Esposito grunted in pain. Throwing his head to the right, to check on his partner, he saw Espo moving to face the rear, lifting his weapon.

“What are you doing?”

“Eyes on the street, Ryan,” was the yelled response and he fired his first shot. Glass splintered, the noise shortly deafening him, then he wrenched the wheel around, taking his foot off the gas for a few seconds, then stepped right on the gas, sending both passengers to right, the car sliding through the bend.

“Ryan, what the--”

“Second in driving in my class,” Ryan yelled back, while speeding down the street.

“He is coming close again,” Espo yelled, firing another shoot. The BM wobbled, but then moved next to him. Ryan managed to pull aside, but next time the car crashed right into them.

“This is not working,” Espo shouted over the noise. Ryan looked to the left, then ahead. Another turn was ahead. “Strap in,” he shouted and pushed down the pedal up as much as he could. The BM picked up speed as well.

“What are doing?”

“Brace yourself!”

“Ryan, turn!”

He sped up some more.

“Ryan!”

The cars were right next to each other, both of them not showing signs of slowing down.

“Ryan!”

All of the sudden both were catapulted ahead, the wheels screeching, Ryan pulled the wheel to the left, and the car came to an abrupt halt.

Meanwhile, the other car just went ahead and right into the trees. Without missing a beat, Ryan stormed out of the car, drawing his gun. His partner followed right behind him, if a bit slower. In the distance, sirens could be heard. The driver’s side if the BM opened and Hollies stumbled out.

“NYPD, hands up and against the car,” Esposito yelled. Stumbling, Hollies lifted his hands, hanging his hand. Slowly, both drew closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing action scenes, I can't write action scenes, but the guys wanted an action scene. Let's hope I did well enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally talk- or at least the try.

The blue lights of the ambulance worsened his headache, but at least the doc had assured him, everything was fine. “Here, 800 Ibuprofen, not more than three per day and best taken with meals. And you should take it slowly the next week, check up at your doc included,” the grey haired lady said with a stern look.

Esposito wrapped the blankets tighter around his shoulders. They were standing in front of the small boutique hotel. After the local police force had seen the wreckage and a mumbled, head-shaking “New Yorkers”, they had taken away Hollies, along with the gun and that stupid shirt.

Their car, ‘George’ Ryan had whispered sadly, had just decided to give up and had to be towed in, taking away what was left of the old black car. At least they got a lift to the hotel, where the ambulance waited on them. Curtesy of Beckett, and Captain’s orders to get checked.

The clock showed now one o’clock. A few feet away, Ryan stood, shock blanket around his shoulders, talking intensely to a shell shocked Watson. The rain had almost stopped, but Ryan’s hair was completely soaked. He tried to sleak it back, but in the end he just gave up, and let it half cover his eyes. And it suited him. Like almost everything suited him. And him driving like that--

“Hey!” Ryan jogged up to him. “So, we have a small problem. All the rooms here are booked. But we could stay in Paul’s suite.”

Watson lingered in the background, looking understandably confused. “And sharing a bed with you?”

Smiling a little, Ryan nodded. “It’ll be like falling asleep during Madden,” he then said and after rolling his eyes, he nodded.

******************************************

The hotel provided them over night clothing, and promised to have their soaked and dirty clothing washed and pressed by breakfast. Beckett had told them anyway, to take it easy. And yes, the bullet was a match to an unsolved murder. Hollies ex-roommate to be exact. One mystery solved.

He saw Ryan standing with Watson at the bar, mixing some strange alcohol free cocktails. “Seriously, Saph, the way that one Officer described it, you were driving like you came straight out of Bullitt,” Watson nudged a grinning Ryan. “You should really do a section in my next movie.”

Ryan just smiled and laughed and left it at that, while Esposito stood at the window, silently staring at the two men, willing them by sheer will-power to stop that flirting, so he could have his younger partner’s full attention. By the time though, Watson realized they were missing ice, and went down to get some, his mood was completely ruined. Shitty end to a shitty day.

So, when Ryan joined him by the window, it just tumbled out if him.

“I don’t like that guy.”

The blue eyes didn’t help this time as the green-eyed monster inside him tried to claw his way out of Esposito’s stomach.

“He is an arrogant son of a bitch,” Javier growled furthermore and received those terribly distracting wrinkles on Kevin’s forehead for it.

“He’s not that bad,” Kevin started and cocked his head to the left, like he always did when he tried to figure something out. And right now, he obviously tried to get behind the temper tantrum his partner was throwing. Because really, from where Kevin was standing, it looked just like that.

“Yo, Ryan, wake up, that dude is just nice to you ‘cause he wants to get in your pants.”

To that Kevin bursted out laughing. Of course, Paul wanted to jump into bed with him. Even Kevin had figured out that one himself. No reason to be that upset about, though. Unless--

Kevin looked up, but apparently his laughter had just egged his partner on and now he was confronted with the trademark Espo-scowl.

“Now, come on, Javi--,” he tried to sooth the situation, but Javier lifted his hands in the universal whatever-gesture and turned around.

“Javi, don’t be silly,” Kevin called after a him, but was interrupted mid sentence by the slamming of the bedroom door.

He looked around himself and sighed. Great, two bedrooms, three guys. Kevin had figured that maybe, he and Javi could share the big bed and maybe Javi would see how natural that would be and they would end up cuddling and really just sharing body heat the adult way, but since when did Kevin’s daydreams ever come true?

“Hey, Saph, is he always that ‘grrr’?”

Paul stood in the doorway and had a container of ice in his hand. After contemplating for a bit to storm over there and confront that idiot that was his partner, he took the ice instead and threw it into his Virgin-whatever instead. Javi needed to calm down and maybe then they could talk in the morning.

“It’s part of his charm,” he then shrugged and flopped down on the couch. Yeah, comfortable enough.

“You are amazing,” Paul said, sitting down next to him and chuckling slightly, when Kevin avoided his gaze and started to scratch his neck.

“I-- ah,” he stammered. “Thanks? I guess?”

Getting closer towards Kevin, Paul put his hand on his leg. “I mean it. How you are single is completely beyond me.” He continued to invade Kevin’s personal space.

“Well, it’s not that I never have any offers…” Kevin’s voice trailed off, his eyes drifting to the closed bedroom door. And that’s when Paul finally understood. He kissed Kevin’s forehead and leaned back with a sigh.

“I guess that also rules out a booty call?”

To that Kevin let out a nervous laughter. “Millions of people around the planet would kick my ass right now, but…”

“True love.”

To that statement Kevin just nodded shyly.

“Well, Saph, you would make a damn hot couple, I give you that. Hope it works out between you. And if not, remember, I know a guy, who knows a guy--,” his voice drifted off and Kevin laughed out loud.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Seriously, one word and no one will ever find a body,” he continued.

“No hiding bodies,” Kevin replied, only succeeding halfway with his stern cop-routine.

“Maybe a hug though?”

After an eyeroll, Kevin gave in and both men hugged each other.

“Seriously, your royal Iceness, he better treat you right,” Paul whispered into his ear and felt the chuckle vibrate through the other.

“He is and he will. Well, once he gets his head out of his ass,” Kevin said with a smile. Paul took his cocktail and walked to the bedroom, whistling, leaving Ryan to his sofa.

With a sigh, he eyed Espo’s closed door. Hopefully, he didn’t misjudge the last whole month. Otherwise, he had thrown out his one in a lifetime chance for a hopeless crush.

He took off his shoes and then looked around for a blanket. Of course, just lots of pillows. Well, at least some soft surface to crash on.

“Javier, if you are just being annoying, You owe me lots and lots of coffee,” he said out loud as he lay down.

********************

He had tossed and turned for two hours, when Javier gave up. And yeah, he had tried to hear for any noise that indicated the action next door. It was silent. It either spoke for the very great thick walls or nothing actually happened.

Finally he gave up and got up. Maybe a beer and some late night TV would help. And tomorrow they could go back to the city. And he could get some distance. Maybe a few days off.

He shuffled to the main room and switched on the light. He nearly would have missed it, but then something moved and he saw Ryan on the couch, blinking against the light.

“What’s going on,” he asked, when Ryan propped himself up a bit, trying to make out Espo in the bright light. “You’re sleeping here?”

Ryan snorted and shook his head. Of all the obvlious idiots to fall in love with, his partner had to be the most annoying one. “Erm, yeah. Only two bedrooms, remember,” Ryan replied, trying to keep it light and ignore his stupid heartbeat going off rhythm.

“But I thought you and Watson…” his voice trailed off and Ryan had to admit, a confused Javier was a sight to behold. He bit his lips, then looked at the closed door to Paul’s bedroom, then at Javier in sweats and topless and again felt his heart doing an impromptu Rumba. For maybe a few seconds, or very possibly a few minutes as well - who knew, when that guy stood half naked in front of him?! - he just looked, while his mind was screaming at him: _This is it. Do something_.

And then he got up, took a few quick steps, rushed out, “You think too much!”, and leaned forward to kiss him. And it was great for the first few seconds. Sweet and soft lips, just like he had always thought. When Javier just remained rigid, his fast thumping heart did a quick jump and with it a sudden pain spread all over his chest.

Kevin let go.

Well, at least, he had his answer, now. No more guessing or what-ifs. He had misread the situation. And it was, what the nagging voice in himself had always warned him about: “He might not be into you like that!”

With burning cheeks, avoiding those brown eyes at all costs - please no pity, anything but pity! - he rushed by Javier.

“And I evidently don’t think enough,” he added with a shaky laugh, trying to hurry to the bathroom. Maybe to drown himself in the shower, Kevin’s ever unhelpful inner voice supplied.

However, a firm hand around his upper arm stopped him. And before he could stutter a half-assed excuse, Javier took his red face in his hands and kissed him. After the first few moments of suspended disbelief, Kevin reacted and melted into that kiss.

When Javier finally let go, he had the most insufferable smirk on his face, while caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “Let’s get you back to bed, partner,” he whispered and who could ever say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. What about Chad, you say? Well, I said 'almost' done!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now to Chad:

They were allowed to come back into work to nail the bastard that nearly broke Esposito some rips and gave both cops a headache. As it turned out, he had freaked and tried to get the bullet, not aware that Watson had hired someone to cover up their nightly activities. Should have been one of Kaminski’s easiest jobs, if Hollies hadn’t surprised him.

And after a short argument, Hollies had slammed his head against that tree root. What he had failed to get, was the bullet. And the guy, who knew where it was, was dead now. And from there on, it just went downhill. If he had just let the fixer do his job, everything would have been fine and Hollies now not all over the news for two murders.

Esposito had joined Ryan in his apartment, as walking stairs right now was a bitch and Ryan’s elevator actually worked. And yes, to get to know each other on a whole new level.

When the crew had checked on them, they had seen the happy smiles right away, but promised them to keep it a secret for now. And if Javier still stayed with him after he could move well, then it was entirely their business.

And that’s why Javi found himself waking up to a slightly snoring Kevin, when they had to get to work again.

“Kev,” he reached over, kissing his partner on his shoulder blades. “We should get up soon."

He received a grunt for it and chuckled. “Coffee?”

Again, only a grunt. With another chuckle, Javi got up and walked into the kitchen, to give Kev his much needed fix to start the day. He carried the full mugs back to bed, where greedy hands ripped one of it out of his hands. With a satisfied moan, Kev took the first sip, while his boyfriend sat down besides him.

“You know, a lesser man could become jealous,” the hispanic man commented and received a snort for that. “He just makes me feel so damn good,” he then mumbled into his cup.

And if that was not an invitation to show Kev how good he could make him feel, he didn’t know what would be.

“I’ll show you good,” he growled and put away Kevin’s mug, to press him into the mattress. Just when Kevin responded to the kiss by opening his mouth, the doorbell rang.

“Hold that thought,” Kevin mumbled against his mouth and jumped up to get the door.

“Ah, yes, that’s me,” he heard Kev say and then heard the buzzer.

“Who is it?” Javi yelled, giving up on getting anything more before work.

“A delivery,” Kevin yelled back. And sure enough, soon there was a guy with an envelope, asking for Kev’s ID. And with “It’s outside,” was gone again.

“What is it?” Javi stood behind Kev, wrapping his arm around his partner’s hip, while Kev ripped open the brown envelope. An electronic key fell out, then a letter.

“Sorry about George, I hope this helps with the mourning. Say hi to Grumpy. Paul,” Ryan read out loud. “Oh no, he didn’t,” he growled and went to his windows. He opened them and held out the key.

And there it was, blinking in response, and very red, but not too shiny and still very pretty stood a new car- their new car.

“Javi, I’m sorry. I told Paul not to buy us a new car,” Kevin threw his hands up in the air, but Javi still looked down on the street and their car. “Javi, say something?”

He straightened and then nodded, trying to cover up his glee. “It will do,” he said and went to get a shower, leaving behind a stunned a boyfriend.

When they left for work, Javi turned to his partner and prompted: “Chad?”

The confused look Ryan shot him, almost made Javier jump him, shove him against the next best wall and do what any grown up men would do in that situation.

“What about it?”

Javier put his hand around his shoulders, smiling. “For the car,” he clarified.

Ryan twisted in his arms. “You wanna name our car Chad?”

Okay, he might needed to explain or suffer Ryan, well Kevin really, egging him on until he just caved in. And while a few days before, he could just have pretended to be stoic, it was much harder, when Kevin could just invade his personal space as much as he wanted to.

“Well, yeah, he is the reason we are together after all, so…”

“Woah, wait a second,” Kevin interrupted, putting his hand on Javier’s chest. “What has the family dog to do with us getting together?”

“A dog? Chad was your dog?”

Javier felt his cheek redden and just all the implications coming with it, made him dizzy. He could have been so so wrong. He needed to sit down.

Kevin felt his boyfriend go still. He put his hand on one warm cheek and searched his face. “You thought Chad was a guy?”

Javier just nodded and thank God for the gentle human being that was Kevin Ryan. Anyone else and there would have been merciless mocking. Hell, Javier himself would have been insufferable for at least a day. Kevin, however, just smiled softly, and knowingly.

“I thought the last days …”

“We are not naming our car Paul or Watson.”

The answer was just another gentle smile.

“No, you said some weeks ago that the longest relationship you’ve ever had was with Chad. It made me look twice. I mean, I guess I probably should have known before that I, you and I, and Paul was just the icing...”

The kiss interrupted his ramblings.

“Chad it is,” Kevin whispered shortly after the kiss and got a happy smile in return. Javier knew that Kevin knew that Javier was well aware that having a movie star as a rival was the much bigger incentive and Kevin Ryan could be a smartass, when perceptive, but as his partner, his boyfriend really, he just smiled and left at that.

And just for that, he pressed him against the next best wall, urging another kiss unto the lips of Kevin. When they finally separated, they smiled again, straightened their clothes and then walked to their new, red car.

“I’ll drive by the way,” Javier added, taking the keys from Kevin’s hands. “And why is that?”

“You killed our last one, not gonna let that happen to Chad.”

“I killed it? I saved our lives,” Kevin replied, his voice raising slightly. Javier already entered the car, hiding his pleased smile.

He loved a rattled Kevin, even more so, when he could reach over and just silence him with a kiss. And that made all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I hope you liked it. Especially the lady it was gifted to. Thanks again for my gracious Beta Detective_ryspsito.


End file.
